Pikmin 3: Everything I shouldn't be Thinking About
by SunlightShrine
Summary: Alph and Brittany have plans together! Hilariousness happens.
1. Chapter 1: Distractions

**Alph's POV**

"Alph watch out!" My co-worker Carl leapt at me and tackled me out of the way just in time to get out of the path of the small explosion that happened due to my lack of focus.

Luckily nothing caught on fire.

As much as I wanted to apologize, I was so embarrassed by my mistake that I couldn't say anything.

"What is the matter with you Alph? You could've blown up the whole building!" His country accent echoed.

"I'm sorry..." I finally managed to say.

He loosened, "come outside, let's talk."

* * *

**Brittany's POV **

I was a picture of sunshine, I could've walked on air. I felt so much more spring in my step. No doubt my co-workers had realized that I was much more cheery than usual.

How could I tell you asked? From the corner of my eye I would see them staring at me then whispering among each other. But I didn't care, I was too happy.

"Brittany?" My childhood friend and co-worker Amber addressed me.

"What's going on?" I happily replied, "Isn't it a wonderful day?"

I must have sounded really stupid because it was cloudy dark outside and about to rain.

"Um...sure." She said with confusion, "I wanted to ask you something.

I listened, "okay!"

My happiness was contagious, her constant professional demeanor swapped for a sunnier look.

"Did something good happen? You seem so cheerful!"

"Beyond good! Absolutely wonderful!"

"Does it have something to do with Alph?" I heard my other co-worker Josie saying in a flirty tune. Prompting the other ladies to awe and gush. I felt heat flush to my face,

"It does actually." I meekly responded.

* * *

**Alph's POV**

"What's going on Alph?" Carl asked, "I need you focused on work and you're constantly drifting off in your own little world!"

"Sorry Carl, I'm just nervous about something."

He raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

I explained to him, "I have a date tonight. It's the first real date I've been on since… a very long time. It's just me and Brittany."

He suddenly let up on his rough interrogation on me, "Oh, I get it. That's enough to make anyone all nerves." He chuckled, "Especially a beautiful lady like Brittany."

I laughed along, "I know right! It's like; okay I have to make sure I have everything perfect."

"Don't overthink it too much Alph. You'll just wreck yourself." He advised me, "The most important part is to enjoy yourself, and make sure she feels the same."

Carl was right, I nodded, "Will do."

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

I told them everything, about my upcoming date with Alph. Words could not describe how happy, nervous and excited I was. My co-workers seemed just as ecstatic.

"That is so sweet Brittany! You two are totally the best couple!" Josie gushed.

Amber noted, "Isn't this the same guy whom you've had feelings for quite some time? Must be nice."

"Quite." I confirmed, "I just hope this will be a normal date and nothing crazy will happen!" I joked, making a reference about what happened on Amber B

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Hello everybody! It's me again! **

**I wanted to let everyone know I'll be on vacation! Yay! :D So this was kind of a "parting" fic. For now! :D**

**I'll try to be back as soon as I can! Right now I'll be focused on my much needed vacation.**

**The title and story is inspired by the Thompson Square song, "Everything I shouldn't Be Thinking About".**


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Go on A Date!

**Brittany's POV**

That evening, I stood confident and ecstatic in front of my mirror, modeling the cherry-red dress and black heels that I was going to wear on my date with Alph.

It was made of rich velvet and flattered my figure perfectly without being too tight. I couldn't be happier with my choice, "This dress may have been a bit pricy but the investment was well worth it." I assured myself, "I can't wait to see Alph's reaction!"

Perfectly in sync there was a knock at the door, I felt my heart leap.

"He's here!" I whispered excitingly.

When I skipped over to the door and opened it I was surprised to see that it wasn't Alph.

"Captain Charlie? What brings you here at this time?" I had let a bit of disappointment slip into my voice.

His eyes were stretched wide at my formal appearance, "Wh-why Brittany…" He nervously stuttered, "You look absolutely stunning…"

"Um… Thank you. But… um… Whatever you're here for can it wait till tomorrow?"

He didn't answer me, he didn't even seem like he was alert anymore. A silly, dreamy look had melted on his face.

"Oh… wonderful…" I sighed frustratingly. "Well it can't be helped."

I grabbed his shirt collar and lugged him outside of the apartment building, not a very difficult task as he wasn't resisting. Though every time we would pass somebody, this little awkward trip would become more embarrassing.

Once we were outside, I scanned the parking lot looking for his car, when…

"Brittany?"

_Oh geez it's Alph!_

With all my strength I shoved Charlie into these thick bushes nearby, he didn't make a sound and the dense brush had swallowed him right up, concealing him completely.

I fixed myself up as Alph approached me, "Hi Alph! How was your day?" I tried to play it cool, slightly flustered at how handsome he was in his cocktail suit.

"It was all right." He answered normally before looking around with a curious expression.

I tried to act natural as best I could, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, it's just… I thought I saw someone standing behind you."

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about. Hahaha!" I laughed it off while glancing at the bushes with the corner of my eye.

"Hmm… Well okay! Anyway, you look gorgeous Brittany."

I blushed, "Thanks Alph, you look nice too."

He chuckled softly, "Shall we go?"

"Yes, we shall." I winked and took his hand.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! How's it going? I deliberately made this chapter short because I wanted to say some things.**

**First of all, I'm sorry I was away for so long. I had a lot going on.**

**Second, I might be changing my profile name again. *hides behind something* Don't hurt me! I'm just a fickle person by nature! But this next one will most likely be the last! If you're wondering why I'm doing this all of a sudden it's because I'm considering making a Youtube account and I'm just not satisfied with this name.**

**Soooo there's the game plan right there. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :DDDD (Charlie is such a dope!) XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Family Joys

**Alph's POV**

I had never felt so nervous in my life. Sure, this is not the first time I had been on a date. But Brittany is special. As we approached the restaurant, I found myself feeling a bit more at ease. Maybe, just maybe this will be perfect.

I couldn't help but feel that everyone's eyes were on us. But that was expected, we are the ones who saved Koppai from dying.

The waiter at front greeted us, "Hello and welcome!" Then he realized, "Hey, it's Brittany and Alph! Nice to see the heroes of Koppai here!"

Brittany giggled, "Thank you sir."

He looked all around us, "Isn't there supposed to be three of you?"

"Actually, this is a… a date." I shyly corrected.

He adopted a much gentler tone, "Ohhh, okay I get it." Then grabbed two menus, "Allow me to lead you to your table."

He took us to a table for two. With a small electric candle in the middle, a fancy light hanging from the ceiling, the napkins were neatly folded without a single crease; everything was in a delicate little balance.

"_Okay Alph, you're doing great. Now just relax and act natural."_

"So Alph, I was thinking…"

"Hm? About?"

She nervously twirled a loose strand of hair in her finger, "My Auntie Bea hasn't seen you in quite some time."

"_Okay, I think I know where this is going now."_

"I told her the other day on the phone that we were dating now and… she wants to see you again."

Now I feel more nervous, "That's fine, when does she?"

She giggled, "Um…"

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

**_Brittany's POV_**

_It had been too long since I had given my Auntie Bea a call. Even though we had spoken in person, I hadn't quite told her myself that me and Alph were now… an item. Haha! Even though Captain Charlie had made it pretty clear to everyone at the festival. I wanted to let her know and make sure she realized that wasn't a joke._

_I received two rings before she picked up, "Hello?"_

"_Hi Auntie Bea, it's me Brittany!"_

_She was pleased, "Why hello Brittany! How are you doing?"_

"_I'm doing good, I wanted to tell you something."_

"_Haha, Is it about you and Alph? Let me guess, you two are a couple now?"_

_Despite that I was alone, I blushed, "How did you know?"_

_She chuckled, "Because I know my niece very well."_

"_So I see." I laughed timidly._

"_Brittany has a boyfriend now!? Yay!" I heard the ecstaticness of my cousin Becky, "HEY BELLE! BRITTANY HAS A BOYFRIEND!" She practically shrieked to her twin._

_Instinctively I put my free hand over my eyes and sighed, "I hear those two haven't changed." Then giggled._

_Auntie Bea was laughing, "No they haven't. They're very happy for you honey."_

"_You don't say?"_

_After listening to her shush my hyperactive twin cousins, she asked, "So when can I see Alph again? I haven't seen him in a while now."_

_Luckily my calendar was in sight and in reading distance._

"_Well, I have a date with Alph tomorrow evening. If you want to I could bring him over after our date."_

"_Of course! Don't worry; I'll be sure the girls don't get too crazy."_

"_Haha! All right Auntie Bea, I'll see you then!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

**Alph's POV**

"So that's what I told her." Brittany explained, "Sorry for kind of jumping at an opportunity at such short notice but…"

I put my hand on hers, "Hey, it's okay. It is true that I hadn't seen her for a long time. It'd be nice for all of us to have a chat."

Brittany's POV

Once we got outside after our lovely dinner, I decided to give Auntie Bea a call to let her know we were coming.

This time I heard only one ring before she answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Brittany. Just calling to let you know I'm on the way with Alph in tow." I looked at him with a smile and a wink.

"Is that so? We'll be ready for you two then. By the way Brittany, I have a surprise for you once you get over here."

"Oh, really?" Now I'm curious in addition to being excited, "I'll be over soon!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry if this chapter seems incomplete... I... had found some things out and it kinda... shocked me and broke my will to write... **

**But I had started this earlier so I didn't really want to stop but... I just need some time...**

**Thanks for reading as always...**


	4. Chapter 4: Reliving the Old Days

**Alph's POV**

Her aunt's house was as simple as I remember it to be way back in me and Brittany's college days. Speaking of her aunt, there she was standing on the front porch. Was she standing there waiting for us since Brittany called her?

As soon as I turned the car off, Brittany looked like she was ready to leap out of her seat. So I jumped out of the car and hurried to her side and helped her out. Hand in hand, we walked up the sidewalk.

"Hello you two!" Her aunt welcomed us.

"Hey Auntie Bea!" Brittany replied, "You remember Alph?"

She looked at me, "Yes I do, my how you've grown so much. In such a short time too!"

Not a surprise, she hadn't seen me since college, I smiled, "Yeah, well we've become heroes so… that has a way of changing people. Haha…"

"So Auntie Bea, you mentioned a surprise?" Brittany had brought up.

"A surprise?"

"Oh that's right." She remembered, "Come on in."

So we stepped into her house. All was the same as I had last seen. Memories from those days in college had started coming back.

"Guess who came to visit?" A taller woman who looked extremely similar to Brittany walked in the room. I know I had seen her before…

"Bethany!" Brittany burst of excitement and ran into the woman's arms.

I then remembered her, Bethany. Brittany's older sister. For the most part she's a very pleasant person, but she tends to be a bit on the high-strung side.

She directed her attention to me, "Well, well! Long time no see Alph!"

"Hello Bethany." I greeted her calmly.

"Haha! Nice to see you again! You know, you two never cease to amaze me."

Brittany looked at her sister, "Huh? How so?"

She smirked, "You remember back in the day when I use to tease you about having feelings for him?"

Brittany's eyes widened a little and she blushed. I was now curious, I had never known about this.

"Is that so?" I smiled at Brittany.

Her blushed deepened meeting my gaze, "Um, yes I remember."

"Who would've thought that years later you two would be given a mission?" Bethany continued.

Brittany and I both replied simultaneously, "Not me."

Her smirk became more mischievous, "And that you two would fall in love in the midst of all of it. Of course Alph, Brittany's been head over heels in love with you since college."

I could feel joy in my heart, "I did not know that." I nervously chuckled, "Brittany is that true?" When I looked over at her, she was redder than a heart on Valentine's Day.

"Y-yes, I suppose it was." Brittany meekly answered.

"Suppose nothing it was true!" Bethany corrected, "Now how about some Face Wrinkler Juice?" She trotted off to the kitchen without waiting for a response.

So Brittany and I stood there in silent awkwardness for about ten seconds before Bea spoke, "The fruit you brought back from that planet is amazing! Hopefully, they will last us for several years to come."

"Hopefully they will." I said.

"They have to!" Brittany stated, "But it's our responsibility to make sure they do."

Bea nodded, "That's true my dear. Now, I better go check on Bethany. She's never been too good with my juice maker." She giggled on her way into the kitchen.

"Oh this I've got to watch." Brittany laughed and followed behind her, "Be right back Alph!"

In the meantime, I gazed at the family photos hanging on one of the walls. There my eyes were planted on a picture of a high school aged Brittany.  
Her hair was much longer than it is now, tied up in a sassy ponytail. A caption on the picture read, _Brittany's Graduation Party._

"Hiya Alph!" A happy, high-pitched voice startled me.

I flipped around, greeted by two identical brunette girls.

"Ah, I remember you two." I noted, "Hello Becky and Belle."

"I see you've found some pictures." Becky pointed out, or Belle, I can't really tell these two apart. I nodded, and then my eyes fell upon a picture of a young couple, in what was quite obviously wedding attire.

"INCOMING!" Bethany hollered from the kitchen, stopping me from studying the picture further.

A piece of fruit came soaring through the air and onto the floor.

"I got it!" One of the twins called.

"No me!" The other said.

Both girls frantically ran for the mushed up fruit on the floor and grabbed it at the same time, it slipped out of both of their little hands and right into my face. The juice stung my eyes and I squeezed them shut.

"Ow! Ow! My eyes!" I absent-mindedly flung the fruit into some direction and stumbled around.

"GAAYYHHH! GET IT OUT OF MY HAIR!" I heard Bethany squeal, "EWW! IT'S ALL DIRTY! ALPH!"

"Whose fault is that!?" Brittany replied, "You hit the wrong button!"

My vision was barely cleared up when Brittany came galloping into the room toward me. She shoved the keys in my face, and was rushing me out the door.

Brittany laughed hysterically, "Get in the car! We gotta go! Hurry!"

We flew like angry hornets across the yard and into the car. I had absolutely no idea what was going on but I followed Brittany's pace, fumbling with the keys.

"Drive Alph! Drive! Drive! Drive!" She laughed.

I hurriedly started the car, I turned around and Bethany tossed the door open with the destructive slice of Face Wrinkler in hand. The look on her face made me frantic. I slammed the pedal to the metal, the tires screeching against the gravel road.

We got an entertaining show in the review mirror, Bethany ran after the car for a short distance before flinging the wedge at our car. Bea was out on the porch just laughing like crazy. Brittany was too, and trying to catch her breath at the same time. After we were a few streets away, I joined in on the giggles myself.

Running wild and free, just like old days.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hahahaha! XD I had fun writing this! XD**

**I had based the last part off of something funny that happened to me a few years ago. X) I have such a crazy life! XD**

**Hope you had fun ^_^**

**See you next time!**


End file.
